


You're Not Alone

by newt_scamander



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen, HIV/AIDS, i just finished rent last night, i'm not sure, just a mention tho, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has always been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I'm sorry to all you Rent aficionados. I just wrote this for my girlfriend.

There was quite a procession.

First there was April. There was April when Roger had bleeding fingers from strings too sharp and fingers too gentle. When Roger was churning out melodies bi-weekly and there was always milk in fridge and cereal in the pantry. When they had a pantry. When the heat didn’t go out every other Tuesday and the water didn’t have a drip. When the film rolls were plentiful. When the first shipment of AVT came in. 

When April was gone though, there was Mark. Mark was there in the long nights, sweaty and clammy at the same time. Roger threw up all over his camera and Mark was still there. Mark helped him shower and pull on clean pajamas and they curled up on the window seat together, Mark’s fingers brushing through sweaty blonde hair and humming that song from so long ago. The one that had first pulled Mark to him, playing in that cafe. 

Maureen was never as important as Roger and she knew that. Maybe that’s why she left for Joanne. Mark couldn’t fault her for that. She deserved it as much as him. Except Joanne was more perceptive, more aware. 

When Mimi arrived Mark thought his place in the pecking order would be secure. Except Roger bent more easily than he would’ve ever thought and Mark was on his own again. 

But it was better. For eight odd months Roger was happy. He was strumming and humming and waking Mark in the middle of the night just to hear a few more chords. The smile on his face was worth it though. 

When Angel was gone and Mark was gone, no one could find Mimi and Maureen and Joanne weren’t talking and the loft was so cold, so so cold. 

He quit Buzzline and Mark was there on the roof and for a while, for a second he almost considered slipping off the roof. 

“You’re not alone.” 

And he wasn’t.


End file.
